Information storage devices are fundamental building blocks in computing, communications, and data storage. A common information storage device is a hard disk drive, or hard drive, that can generally store large data quantities and enable fast read and write access to stored data. A hard drive stores data on one or more magnetic storage platters that are rotated by a spindle motor using multiple read/write heads. Signals read or written by the head are amplified by one or more preamplifiers. Hard drive internal components are encased in a housing assembly with a cover, and are sealed tightly in a clean room environment. The drive also contains a printed circuit assembly (PCA). The printed circuit assembly houses drive electronics that enable the hard drive to communicate with a processor or controller, and enables synchronous operation of the hard drive components. PCA electronics commonly include a microprocessor that controls drive functions, interface electronics for communicating with the processor's interface bus, a controller application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) that operates all controller hardware for the drive, a read channel to encode and decode data, and a motor ASIC to drive the motor and actuator coil.
As technology progresses, hard drives have increased density even while storing larger data quantities at greater access speed. The increased density of hard drives, and in electronic devices in general, has made assembly and maintenance more difficult. The difficulty of handling and accessing tiny components and devices can increase the time for production and servicing, thereby increasing costs. A particular challenge is the handling and manipulation of tiny hardware, such as screws, that are used to secure parts of electronic devices. Manipulation of tools to engage the hardware increases time and costs of production and maintenance, whether tasks are performed manually or robotically.